falling for a Japanese swimmer
by Multifandomemonster5
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Nagisa falling in love with a male reader please do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

You sit up in your bed. Damn that was one weird ass dream. Just what were you doing with Nagisa, one of your high school's swimmers that involved being naked? Why did you feel that way anyways? Besides Nagisa was to innocent to have been doing what logically you think they could have been doing what you think you were doing. Besides why would you have been doing it in a pool? It had to have just been skinny dipping. Nagisa was also probably just being Nagisa and trying to get you to play some stupid game. That would explain it.

You look over to the picture next to your bed. A small tear rolls down your cheek. It's a picture of you and your beloed dog who had passed away just alast night. You had cried yourself to sleep last night anyways. You look over to your alarm clock. 4:30, great and there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. You had to get up for school in thirty minutes anyways. You drag yourself out of bed. You shower and eat your breakfest in a solem scilence. It was definantly not the same without your dog there. He normally would try to distract you or get you to drop him some breakfest to him. You chuckle imagining his rough tounge flicking your fingers when you finished.

"Hey _." Your mom says as she passes. "How are you fairing last night? I know it's been hard on you since (insert name of your dog) died. I noticed you cry yourself to sleep last night. Are you sure you can go to school today? I could lie and say you have a fever if your not up to it."

You shake your head. "No mom, I'm fine. Besides dad would kill me if he found out I cut school. We both know howhe is, expecially since he is kind enough to let me go to Iwatobi high school which is off the base."

Your father is a officer in the US Navy. Currently he is staitoned here in Japan. You had moved here in middle school. That was the first time you met Nagisa. He was kind to you, and paitent with you trying to learn Japanese. You were fast friends. Besides, you enjoyed making friends iternationally. Before it was here you were in Italy. It was harder to make friends there. It being a catholic country and all and your parents being devoted christian's, you not so much.

When your done eating you grab your backpack for school. When you head out you grab a quick amount of yen just enough to get lunch for today. You get on the special bus that the highschool sends down to the base everyday. You sit alone like normal. Your main companions are girls who obses over cute animals and hot guys. You sometimes join the talk about hotguys, being gay and all, but you never tell your parents. You know they'd kick you out if they found out. Today however, you're just kind of zoned out. You just don't want to talk, you want to keep to yourself. Not many of these girls would understand your conection with your pet. Besides, you'd feel more comfortable talking about it to your mom, or another guy. Once the bus stops, you get off and head to first period.

In class, you only copy the notes as the teacher instructs. You ignore any of questions that you could ask. Your more focused on keeping your writing left to right instead of right to left. You try to keep things the true Japanese way of doing things. Besides, the other half of your attention is on your dead dog. How could you focus like this? It just wasn't the way you wanted things to go, but it was easiest to do it this way. After all why should you ask things when you feel like shit? When the bell rings you leave class like your supposed to.

During second period, you stay sort of the same. You speak only when spoken to by the teacher. Rei who sits next to you, trys to get you to talk about what has you down but to no avaial. After a fe minutes he just resumes his normal activities while in class. You just kind of drift off when you finish the day's the next bell rings you go to third period.

There it's not much better. Nagisa is sitting a few rows in front of you. Good he won't be able to worry about you yet. Though you'll have to face him and the rest of the swim club he is on at lunch. After all, they were some of your only friends here at Iwatobi high school. The others were all on base. You knew of Rin but hadn't spoken to him yet. You definantly felt even worse now. Maybe you should have taken mom's offer, what dad din't know couldn't have hurt him right? The bell finally rings and you are released to lunch.

You go and get in line. The line moves fast compared to the schools back in Italy and the US so you actually have time to eat. You know that you can always sit near Nagisa and his friends so you make your wave over to their table. You sit down on the same side as Nagisa and Rei. While evryone else talks, laughs, and eats, you just pick at your food in silnce. Nagisa notices about five minutes into lunch.

"What's wrong _ chan?" He is concerned, you normally don't act like this. He had known you longer than anyone else here. The others had met you when Nagisa dragged you to them on the first day of school.

"Well..." You start sort of looking down. This definantly wasn't your idea of a cup of tea, but they did want to help you out and who were you to deny them of that. "You remember (insert your dog's name here) right Nagisa?" You had him over at your house on the base at onepoint. He had been a little shocked at first that you had a dog, but he adjusted quickly.

He nods. "Your dog? Yeah I remember why?" He looks a bit confused. He had seen just how close a bond you had with the animal, it had made him smile. He wondered what could be wrong.

"Well...he/she died last night..." Tears are filling your eyes again. You had tried promising yourself you wouldn't cry at school, but that promise was going down the drain. You knew this was going to be a hard conversation. Though you knew you had to have it.

Nagisa's face fell. "oh." His face falls. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I know how close you two were." He wraps his arms around you in a hug. "It's ok to cry. You'll feel better." He promises as you burry your face in his shoulder and let the tears fall. "It's alright, we're her for you." He whispers gentaly.

Haru nods. "We'll do what we can to help you feel better."

Rei is still processing this. "Oh gosh, you're fresh in the griefing process..."

Makoto has a sympathetic expression on his face. "I can't imagine how that mustb feel. I'm sorry I don't know of how much help I could be..." he then starts thinking things over.

Nagisa shakes his head. "We can't cancel swim practice. Maybe we could do something with him this weekened to help him cher up?" nagisa sugjested. He knew it might be a long shot, but he wanted to help you. He didn't think you deserved to suffer like this.

"I got it!" Makoto exclaims. "We'll take him out for ice cream and some shopping then we'll have dinner at a sushi joint! Will that help _?" He looks at you currious.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah that soundd great." You manage before hunger takes over and you speed eat to finish your lunch. This sounded like fun, something you could really look forward to.

"OKi then we'll see you this Saturday."Makoto says before everyone gets up and leaves.

The rest of the day goes by fast, and when you get home you tell your mom that you've been invited to go hang with your friends from off base this saturday, she only says "have fun hun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

You sit up as the sun creeps in on Saturday. Today was the day. You were finally going out with Nagisa and the rest of the swim team. You knew under normal sicrumstances you might have to try to avoid questions about joing the swim team. However, they were just trying to be nice. He knew this in his heart. They wouldn't take advantage of you like that.

You drag yourself into the bathroom and get your shower. You dress in your casual clothes. Your dad insists that you wear a business suit to school. It makes you look more offical or so he says at least. You never really liked it but your mom thought you look cute so you don't really fight it. There would be no use. Besides you can wear whatever you want at home and out in public on the weekends. How else would you make it through the week?

You start eating your breakfeast and go out to the car. Your mom gives you some money. It's definanly not your prefered way of going out but your mom won't let you cut the neighbor's yards to get money. She says it's unethical and all of that good junk parents so often say to keep you from doing things to get money.

"So where are you and these friends of yours going?" She asks curriously. She just wants to be sure you're not going to be doing anything bad where you're going. Normally she trusts you but this is off base so it's understandable she'd want to know.

"We're going for ice cream and then we'll do some regular shopping before pizza and Haru's house." You explain. That had been what Nagisa filled you in on what the plan was both Thursady and yesterday. You expect things like this not to change in twenty four hours. It's just easiest if it doesn't. You know how things work.

"Well ok, just be careful. I don't want your name on the six o'clock news alright?" She is only worried. You normally don't ask to go off base even if it's with friends from school.

"Ok mom." You agree. Japan might not be as dangerous as the US kidnapping wise, but it was still pretty dangerous. You also knew your mom is a bit paranoid. It can be really annoying at times. You've been through it all. that's the way things work around your house though. If you're not following dad's orders, you're making sure your mom feels very secure about you not getting hurt. You know she only wants you to be safe, but it drives you up a wall. Why can't she trust you?

You look out your window. Japan is a sort of calming backround that passes. You much prefer the country side. You've been to Tokyo once and it was nice to vist, but you'd never want to live there. Just too noisy. It reminded you of the time you lived in New York. There was noise everywhere at all hours. That made it extreemly hard to sleep. You just always felt annoyed when an area makes you feel like that. It just is no longer enjoyable. You prefer the nice urban setting of the small town you're in. It just feels better. You don't know how to explain it.

You see everyone else as you pull up to Haru's house. Nagisa is standing up waving. Rei looks surprised that your mom is driving on the right side, but then he seems to remember that you're from the States so he calms down. Makoto stands up and goes into Haru;s house. Haru must be in the bath again, he normally is when you come over. He just loves water you guess. Things like that are weird but you're very nice so you don't point it out.

"_ -chan!" Nagisa exclaims running over. You're used to this by now though. You catch him in the middle of his attempt to hug you. You smile. You had grown accoustemed to his need to be affactionant over time. It had weirded you out at first, but now it wouldn't be the same if he didn't try to hug you.

"Wow clam down Nagisa-chan." You laugh a little. "We saw each other yesterday so I don't think you really need to act like we haven't seen eachother in years."

"So you don't want free hugs?" He pouts at you.

"No I want the free hugs." You reassure him. "Maybe I should be a bit less harsh."

"No it's fine." He laughs. "I'd hug you anyways."

You shake your head.

"Why does your mom still drive the american made car if you guys currently live in Japan?" Rei asks. He had been silent up to this point but he had to know. It didn't make sense. To him, you seemed to be the only member of your family trying to learn the Japanese culture.

"Rei-chan don't be so rude!" Nagisa says looking at him directly. This isn't the way he wanted this day to go. He hated the way Rei seemed to be acting.

"It's fine Nagisa." You say putting a hand on his shoulder. "Rei-chan is only currious, and it is a valid question that deserves to be answered." You turn to Rei. "My family can't afford more than two cars right now, besides we always have the chance of being restationed. So mom isn't to keen on the idea of bying a car that will make everyone look at us weird back in the states."

Rei looks confused. "Well don't rich people in the US by cars with the steering wheel on the left side just to show off when they drive themselves?"

You think for a moment. "Well yeah, but my family isn't rich. My dad is an officer in our Navy. Here we might be considered rich but we're only the middle class back in the states. It's the same with most military families."

Rei looks a little surprised but he nods. "Well _-chan your culture in america seems so weird. I don't know how you do it."

You shake your head again. "Believe me if I had the choice I'd have a simpler culture I could use I would. However, I found in my travels, that all culturesa are weird in a way. I think you just get used to it while you grow up in a certaint area."

Rei nods. "That would make sense. I guess I'll just have to see it to believe it."

Makoto and Haru finally come out.

"Hey guys I hope you're ready for a fun day at the shopping center." He says.

You nod. It's finally time. You had such a great idea, you'd have so much fun. You just hoped everything would turn out ok.


	3. Chapter 3

You sit next to Nagisa on the train. You laugh as you hear him ramble on about how much fun this will be. You can't help but enjoy his company. Rei is doing something you deemed as rare for him as he is actually going to ride the train all the way with you wasn't something you were used to. You knew things were going to help you feel better, the guys had a way of doing that.

You look across the isle and see Makoto and Haru. You always suspected they were more than just frienit just looked like. Though you never asked because they would come out on their own time if it were that , if your mom found out t hey were a couple, she wouldn't let you hang out with them any more. You didn't want that at all. That would be nearly unbarable. You couldn't imagine what it would be like to have something like that in place. they were your friends, and you liked hanging out with them. You hated the idea of that changing. So even if they came out, mom did not need to know. Besides how could you even face your father for asociating yourself woth gay people? Your parents are bigots and you know it.

You look out the window. You think of all the days you have done this. You remember the first time you went out to a super market, it was the first time you met Nagisa. It is one of your foundest memories. You were just kind of a loner untill you met him Then you got a little brave. You knew that it was the way days like thi8s started. If it weren't for Nagisa, you would be just an odd anti-social military kid from a foreign country. Now how had that gone again? Oh yeah kind of like this.

~Flash back begins~

You sit there on the train. You don't talk to anyone. Your pissed that you're dad sent you out to go shopping fo him. Mom was sick and he didn't speak Japanese so you were the only one left to go out. You couldn't even speak Japanese fluently. You just knew a little. You doubted it would be enough to even help you purchase a bottle of water. If they even had that here in Japan.

You sigh sort of annoyed. You heard coversations between people, but you couldn't talk to anyone. It made you feel left out completly. You knew that no one here knew you could only speak some Japanese. Enough to introduce yourself, and then say you don't speak Japanese. That's about it.

You suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder. Yo look up. There is another boy on board, he's about your age. Just what did he want? What was he looking for? He seemed to be a bit too happy for a boy around your age out and about. He has a kind face though, the kind your grandmother would pinch right off.

"あなたは何をしたいですか？" (What do you want) You demand sort of annoyed.

"こんにちは！私の名前は渚です！私はあなたの友人になりたい。" (Hi! My name is Nagisa! I want to be your friend.) He says giving you a random hug.

You feel yourelf blush. Now you feel bad for being rude to him. You just don't like to do things like that at all. Now you know you have to appologize for that. It was uncalled for. The other boy didn't deserve what he had recived from you.

"あなたが英語を理解していますか？私は少しだけ日本語を話す。" (Do you understand english? I only speak a little Japanese.) You ask and explain so you can try to appalogize.

"Yes I can also speak it." He gives you a warm smile.

You wonder how he can be so nice to you when you were so mean to him. It makes you feel just plain awful for being so rude. You don't like the fact that you were so rude to him. It just didn't make you feel good.

"Well Nagisa I'm sorry that I was so rude." You decide that it is only polite to introduce yourself back. "My name is _. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too _-chan!" Nagisa says giving you another hug.

Wow was this guy ever huggy. You decide it isn't that bad. You prefer other things to hugs, but they weren't too bad. Besides this kid was being really nice. He made you feel better just by being there. He was a great person to get to talk to.

"I don't know about the "-chan" part, but you don't need to hug me all the time." You awkwardly laugh rubbing behind your head.

"But everyone likes free hugs!" He keeps a smile on his face. "I'm sorry if I seem rude, but why don't you speak much Japanese?"

You sigh but smile at him. "Well Nagisa, my father is an officer in the united states military. He just got stationed here so we came here. So I'm still learning Japanese. Yet my parents sent me out to pick up some stuff for them. I guess it's their way of trying to help me learn Japanese."

Nagisa gives you a symoathetic look. "Why don't I help you with getting the groceries today? It will help you learn Japanese and you won't be stressing out to much."

You look a bit surprised but this offer is to good to pass up. "Sure but only if you're parents are ok with it. I don't want you getting in trouble for being late home or something."

He laughs. "Oh my parents don't mind. They say I need to make new friends anyways. I left most of my friends behind when my parents sent me to make a new friend. Heck I could probably go to your place and they'd be fine with it."

"I see, well that's good. You wouldn't be able to get to my house just yet though. I live on the US military base near by. It will take awhile but I could get you cleared. For now I'll just learn as much about you as I can."

"Oh wow. You have quite the life there _-chan! You seem so intresting! My parents would be proud to see me making friends like you, who are from a foreign country." Nagisa gives you a thumbs up.

"It is. You wouldn't believe how many different countries I've been to. At least four including this one. I love travelig but hate it when my oarents don't help me learn the native languge. It's just hard to function without it."

Nagisa bliks a bit surprised. "They don't help you learn it? How do you deal with that? I know I couldn't. I will help you learn Japanese that settles it!" He declares. "Now what do you want to know about me?"

You think for a second. "Well, what's your favorite color? Do you do any sports?"

Nagisa thinks. "Well blue is my favorite color. I swim if that counts as a sport."

You laugh. "Of course swimming counts you silly goose!"

Nagisa looks confused again. "But...I'm not a bird, let alone a goose."

You slap your forhead. "It's a figure of speech Nagisa."

"Oh ok. What about you _-chan? Tell me about yourself!"

"Well..." You begin not sure what to discuss. "I can currently speak English, Spanish, and Italian. I am incredibally smart. I have a really big dog at home. My parents force me to go to church. That's about it."

Nagisa looks surprised. "Your parents make you go to church? That is weird." The he remembered the other thing. "You have a dog? That's cool. So you can speak multiple languges awasome!"

You rub behind your head. "It's nothing really." You giggle.

"You're wrong it's a big deal!" He yells and hugs you agian.

You find yourself laughing awkwardly and hugging him back partially. It's stange but you've met a really nice person today.

~Flash back ends~

You look over to Nagisa. Yep that was a long time ago. But hey that's the way things worked. You smile at the innocent smile on his face as he watches the trees and grass areas go by. Yeah, you made the right choice by becoming friends with Nagisa.


End file.
